


Golden Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus take a well earned beach holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Time

Title: Golden Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry and Severus take a well earned beach holiday.  
Word Count: 1228  
Genre: Erotica, romance  
Warnings: No spoilers, graphic sex, no sand in bad places. ;)  
A/N: Written for [](http://aura-wolf.insanejournal.com/profile)[**aura_wolf**](http://aura-wolf.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. Pairing requested, SS/HP, prompt: sunset.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/) for the title help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Golden Time

~

“Well, this is... adequate,” Severus said, looking about the airy, tropical room.

“I think it’s brilliant!” Harry declared. “I can’t believe Draco let us borrow this place for the weekend.”

“Mmm,” Severus said, walking over to the window and looking at the view. It was mid-afternoon, and the azure ocean sparkled invitingly. Harry came up behind him, slipping arms around him.

“It looks amazing, yeah?” he whispered, resting his chin on Severus’ shoulder. “So romantic.”

“I suppose it could be considered romantic,” Severus allowed.

Harry chuckled softly, turning his head and nibbling Severus’ ear gently. “You don’t fool me,” he said. “You like it, too.”

“I would not live here,” Severus said. “But as a place to visit, it will do.”

Realizing that was as much of a concession as he was likely to get from his taciturn lover, Harry snickered. “Well, we only have a couple of days, so let’s make the most of it. Shall we go to the beach?”

Severus acquiesced, and soon, both men were sitting on deck chairs sipping tropical juice drinks.

“It was really nice of Draco to not only leave us food and drink but also an elf,” Harry said. “I can’t believe how decent he’s been lately.”

Severus, his eyes closed and face hidden beneath a straw hat, muttered something inaudible.

“What?” Harry said.

“It was... uncharacteristically generous of him,” Severus said more clearly. “Does he owe you something? From the war, perhaps?”

“Me?” Harry looked confused. “Well, a life debt, I suppose, but I thought we had that sorted, actually.” Harry paused and looked down, nervous. This was probably the best time to ask the question he’d been wondering about... “Err, I figured he’s been extra nice because he likes you,” he said.

“Likes me?” Severus tilted his hat back, glaring at Harry. “Are you trying to be funny?”

“No. He likes you. His eyes follow you all the time. He’s always watching you.” Harry looked away, hoping his insecurity wasn’t obvious.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Actually, his eyes follow _you_ all the time,” he said, a contemplative look crossing his face. After a pause he asked, “Don’t you find him attractive?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he began stammering. “What? N... no! I mean yes, he _is_ attractive, but that doesn’t mean I would...”

“Oh, I suspect we both would.” A small smile was playing about Severus’ mouth.

Harry’s heart sunk. “Are you saying you want him instead of me?” he asked, gnawing his bottom lip.

Severus rose and walked over to Harry’s chair, sitting down on it. With a wave of his hand he enlarged it and climbed in, gathering Harry to him. “Do you doubt me?” he purred. “You, my brat, are too sexy to give up. In addition, I... I care for you far more than is healthy. In no way am I suggesting that I want him _instead_ of you.”

“Then what?” Harry asked, relaxing slightly.

“I am suggesting that since we both think he’s attractive, and clearly he’s interested in us, perhaps we could see if he would like to join _us_ some evening.”

“A threesome?” Harry shivered. How had Severus known? “I--”

Harry’s words were interrupted by Severus’ mouth which captured his in a stirring kiss.

Pulling away after several blissful moments, Severus whispered against his lips, “You don’t have to say anything. I can tell you like the idea.” He smirked as his hand brushed the front of Harry’s trousers, teasing his erection.

Harry blushed. “I have wondered what it would be like,” he admitted.

“Mm, as have I,” Severus said. Then, grinding his cock against Harry’s arse for emphasis, he continued, “But tonight is just for us.”

Harry moaned, arching his body in an attempt to get closer. “Oh yes, please,” he sighed.

“We really should go back to the cottage,” Severus rasped, his fingers lightly brushing the exposed skin just above Harry’s hips as they lay together.

“Don’t want to move,” Harry said, shifting in Severus’ arms to look over the horizon. “It’s beautiful out here.”

Severus looked out at the ocean and smiled at the amber sunset, shot with flecks of blue and purple.

“Should I be worried?” he whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“It appears I want to return to the cottage to be intimate and you don’t.” Severus nipped Harry’s earlobe in punishment.

“I want to, it’s just... We could do it out here,” Harry said in a rush. “In the open, the sea pounding in the distance...”

“I never knew you were such an exhibitionist,” Severus murmured. “Very well. This is a private beach and it’s under a Disillusionment Charm. No one should see us.”

Harry groaned as Severus’ hand insinuated itself into his trousers, cupping his erection. “How shall we do this?’ he asked. “Shall I fuck you as we watch the sun set, me pounding into you from behind?”

“Ohgod,” Harry groaned. “Please...”

Severus made short work of their clothes, and soon they were both naked, Harry on his side, his leg raised slightly to allow Severus’ fingers to begin probing at his intimate flesh.

“Lube,” Harry gasped.

“Isn’t it fortunate we’re wizards?” Severus purred. Muttering a Lubrication Charm, he slipped the first finger in, quickly following with two and then three digits which he twisted until Harry was thrusting backward, fucking himself.

“When we... do this with... Draco,” Severus panted, “I’ll make him... lick you open... before I fuck you. Would you... like that?”

“Severus...”

“Maybe I’ll get him to fuck your mouth while I fuck your arse,” Severus continued, relentless. And as Harry groaned with relief when he pushed inside in one smooth motion, he delivered the pièce de résistance. “Or, maybe we can both fuck your arse at once. Do you think... you could take... us both? At the... same time?

Harry gurgled, unable to withstand the mental images that Severus so effectively painted with his lethally sexy voice. With a choked cry he convulsed, coming untouched in hot spurts all over his belly.

His muscles caressed Severus’ cock fiercely, yet Severus hung on through Harry’s orgasm, sucking kisses into his neck, and when Harry finally finished, Severus began thrusting.

Unbearably aroused, Severus began making the short, firm strokes that Harry loved, nudging his prostate with every other thrust. Harry’s cock responded despite his recent orgasm, and soon he was aroused again.

This time, Severus began stroking his prick in tandem with his hip movements, and as Harry arched into Severus’ hand, Severus groaned as his seed cascaded from him, pumping into Harry’s channel.

When he was finished, Severus nipped Harry’s shoulder, and stroking his still erect cock, whispered, “Imagine what Draco would say if he could see us now.”

Harry gasped and with a keening noise, came again, his essence coated Severus’ hand.

As they cuddled together afterwards, Severus smiled. “I’ll Floo Draco in the morning then, shall I?” he asked.

Harry nodded tiredly.

Hidden in the foliage surrounding the private beach, an achingly aroused Draco turned away, his hand wet with the evidence of his own release that he had achieved while wanking and watching Severus and Harry.

He smiled, turning away to hurry back to the cottage. If he was quick enough he could make it home in time to pack and be ready for tomorrow’s invitation.

~


End file.
